O Retorno de Mimi
by Lia Friends
Summary: Este fanfic vai ter muitos romances. Ele se passa com os digiescolhidos na fase dos 18 anos. Agora sem erros! Espero que gostem!


Olá! Esse é meu primeiro fanfic, por isso gostaria muito que lessem, e que me mandassem reviews para falar o que vcs acharam, sugestões e críticas. Bom, é isso aí! Espero que gostem. 

- O Retorno de Mimi 

Capítulo 1 

  
Mimi chega ao aeroporto do Japão, como sentia saudade daquele país, voltara dos EUA, com seus 18 anos e iria reencontrar seus amigos. "O que estariam fazendo? A Sora ainda estaria em dúvida sobre Tai e Matt? E Izzy, como estaria? E os outros?" Eram muitas coisas que Mimi estava pensando naquele momento, em que voltava para o Japão.

Pegou um táxi e foi para o apartamento que tinha alugado, o apartamento era no mesmo bairro que morava quando era criança.

Chegou no hotel foi para o quarto, jogou as suas malas no chão e foi tomar um bom banho. No banho pensou nas mesmas coisas que pensara quando chegou no aeroporto, " como estariam seus antigos amigos, agora com seus 18 anos mais ou menos?" .

Quando saiu do banho, ligou para a sua melhor amiga Sora: 

_ Alô, Sora está? 

_ É ela! Quem gostaria de falar? Mimiiii? - Sora surpresa. 

_ Sou eu mesma! Que saudades! E como estão as coisas? 

_ Estão ótimas! Quando chegou? 

_ Cheguei hoje! E como você está, amiga? 

_ Também estou bem, tenho muitas novidades para te contar! 

_ Que bom! Que tal irmos ao parque agora? 

_ Nossa, é uma ótima idéia!

Mimi saiu correndo para o parque. Sora fez o mesmo. Fazia muito tempo que não se viam. 

_ Mimi! Como está diferente! Como está? Tudo jóia? 

_ Tudo jóia, estava com muita saudade! 

_ Eu também estava. E aí, como foi a viagem, como é os EUA? 

_ A viagem foi ótima, e os EUA é muito legal! Mas quero saber daqui. Como estão todos, vocês ainda se falam, né!? 

_ Ainda somos amigos, mas claro que nos falamos menos que no tempo das nossas aventuras! 

_ E o Izzy? Tímido como sempre? 

_ Ahh! O Izzy, né!? Ele continua tímido, e agora estudando muito para o vestibular, vamos nos formar daqui a um mês. Que bom, você vai na nossa formatura! E... quanto tempo vai ficar aqui? 

_ Vou morar aqui. É que já me formei, e decidi fazer faculdade no Japão, você sabe que gosto muito daqui! Mas me fala dos outros. 

_ Annn... eu,o Tai,, o Matt, o ... 

_ Ah! Você, o Tai e o Matt, como estão? Qual você decidiu? Hein...? 

_ Eu estou namorando o Matt, mas acho que gosto também do Tai, isso é um problema até hoje. Mas você me interrompeu, Eu,o Tai, o Matt, o IZZY, vamos nos formar esse ano, como te disse e ..... 

_ Mas além de escola, como estão os outros? Quais as fofocas? Quem está namorando com quem? 

_ Ahhh, o Ken e a Yolei estão namorando já tem tempo, A Kari e o TK também estão namorando, e eu e o Matt... 

_ A Kari e o TK, eles formam um lindo casal né!? Você e o Matt estão namorando a muito tempo? Como você escolheu? 

_ Tem pouco tempo. Uns dois meses, foi o Tai que veio me falar, que o Matt gosta muito de mim, e você sabe... aí o Matt me chamou para ir ao cinema e..... 

_ Que lindo! Mas logo o Tai veio te contar, ele é amigo mesmo, heinn? Mas agora eu tenho que ir para casa, pq nem desfiz minha mala! Ahh... você não quer ir comigo não? 

_ Claro, vamos!  
  
As duas foram até o apartamento de Mimi conversando, contando uma pra outra as novidades e no caminho encontram com o Tai. 

_ Mimi, você por aqui? E todos se cumprimentaram. 

_ Cheguei dos EUA hoje. 

_ E nem me avisou, né!? 

_ Eu cheguei a pouco tempo, nem arrumei minha mala, só vim no parque para descansar um pouco. 

_ Mas, vamos nos encontrar hoje? A gente combina com todos, saímos, conversamos... 

_ Hoje não posso, tenho que arrumar as coisas no apartamento, mas que tal, amanha no meu apartamento? 

_ Ótimo! 

_ Então até amanhã!  
  
AS duas chegaram no apartamento, Mimi começou a arrumar suas coisas e continuaram conversando. 

_ Sora, percebi o jeito que você e o Tai se olharam agora, você ainda gosta do Tai e ele de você... 

_ É muito difícil Mimi! Mas vamos mudar de assunto, vamos falar a formatura! Estou tão animada 

_ Eu também! Adoro uma festa! E vocês vão fazer faculdade de que? 

_ Eu vou fazer estilismo, o Tai vai fazer publicidade, o Matt astronomia e o Izzy informátca. E você? 

_ Eu estou pensando em fazer gastronomia. 

_ Mimi, vou deixar você agora descansar, então depois a gente se fala! 

_ Então ta! Tchau. Mimi continuou arrumando suas coisas e pensou no encontro de amanhã, iria encontrar todos os seus antigos amigos, iria preparar várias comidas típicas dos EUA, iriam conversar, iriam contar as novidades.

  
Continua no próximo capítulo...

  
  
Bom, é isso, espero que tenham gostado e que mandem reviews... Lia Friends


End file.
